A week in Ohio
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Miranda and Andrea are married and at Andrea's assistance they go to Ohio to spend a week with Andrea's parents. To make things worse Andrea and Miranda haven't had sex in three weeks. This is going to be a long week. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"_Yes Mom, we have the flights. No you don't have to pick us up; she wanted to rent a car. Yes Mom, we're sure. No I know…we are excited to see you too. What? Mom!! I can't believe you just asked me that. Of course we share a bed. We are married. You remember you were there and you gave Miranda a migraine. So can you please try not to kill each other this time? Yes Mom I know you were trying to be nice but Mira doesn't do nice. Yes okay, I got to go Mom she just got home. Yes I'll tell her, okay see you soon." Andrea Sachs-Priestly hung up the phone and slumped on her desk in the office she shared with her wife Miranda. _

_Miranda Sachs-Priestly was still the ice queen and ran Runway with an iron fist, but there were changes, like arriving home at seven every night; even if it killed her. And taking Andrea's name; but the biggest change her wife of two years made was agreeing to spend a week in Ohio with Andrea's parents. And even more than that agreeing to stay in Andrea's parent's house. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Miranda sneak up behind her and press a kiss to the side of Andrea's neck._

"_AHHH, are you trying to kill me?" She shrieked Andy as she turned her chair around and came face to face with Miranda's chest. She smirked; she couldn't have planned this better. Miranda seemed to know what she was thinking and stepped back and went to the couch where she sat down and took off her shoes letting loose a small sigh of relief when she wiggled her toes. It was very amusing to watch Miranda come home and go from Miranda Sachs-Priestly to Miranda, Andrea's wife and the twin's mother. _

"_Did your mother call yet again to confirm the plans; I swear you would think neither of us has ever been on a plane in our lives. And I suppose she is going to be unnaturally chipper this time; I'll tell Emily to pack extra Advil. Honestly I don't understand that woman sometimes but the girls love her so I can deal I guess. But I am glad I am making Emily pack for me as I have no idea what to bring, let her deal with it. Why are you laughing at me?" Miranda glared at Andrea who had fallen from her chair and was now rolling around on the floor, crying she was laughing so hard. _

"_You," was all Andrea could get out before she dissolved into laughter again. Miranda was being Miranda and making something out of nothing. She crawled over to her and laid her head on Miranda's lap still laughing. "You need to relax, everything will be fine and I told mom to chill it around you. My little ice queen, don't worry about the packing I already packed for you and me and the girls. The tickets are on the kitchen table with our carryon bag; yes I have the Advil and everything else. So would you please relax, everything will be fine. The magazine will be fine. Emily can handle it and she said she would send you digital shots every night so you can still work. I want this to be a vacation but I know how you are if you are too far away from Runway. I packed you laptop along with notepads and your favorite pens. Okay?" _

_Andrea looked up at Miranda waiting for an answer but instead she found herself being kissed as Miranda pushed her onto the floor covering her with her body. Their kiss deepened almost immediately and soon hands began to wander. It had been three weeks since they had made love and they were feeling the effects. Crazy work schedule trying to get everything ready to allow them to leave had left them too tired to do anything but briefly kiss before falling asleep; and then by the morning they were off and running. _

_Andrea moaned into Miranda's mouth and moved her leg to wrap it around Miranda's waist, bringing their centers closer trying to relieve some of the pressure. Just as Miranda was moving down her wife's body she heard the front door click open and high heels click on the marble entranceway. She tried to jump up but Andrea was slower at realizing what was happening and because of this they got tangled and crashed down, again. _

_The noise was loud enough for Emily to wonder what was happening so she rushed through the open office door and saw Miranda and Andy on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Andy was once again laughed and Miranda was glaring but she was also smiling so it had little effect. _

"_Would you let me go? Emily where is the book?" Miranda snapped and the icy tone was back as though she wasn't now straddling her wife's thigh with her clothes all a mess and her hair tussled. She practically screamed "I need to get laid; I would have if you hadn't interrupted me." Emily all but threw the book in Miranda's hand and ran out of the townhouse. Before Andy, Emily would have said that Miranda didn't have sex. She liked her control and hated mess, and Emily couldn't picture her doing what was necessary to get her pregnant. _

_But after Andy, Miranda started to act different. Her hips swayed more than normal and she was known to show off her body. Emily suspected that it was to show Andrea what she had and to show the rest of the world what they wouldn't get. There even was a picture of her dancing in a corset and leather pants with Andy. Rumors were that she sent many people to the bathroom for "alone time" due to her sexual manner. _

_Miranda threw the book down and got off her wife the mood was wrecked which was a god thing in the long run; as she didn't think her back could handle getting fucked on the floor. She wasn't as young as she used to be, as much as she hated to admit it. She stood and straightened her hair, not wanting to let the girls see her like this. _

"_Where are the girls?" She asked Andrea after she helped her up off the floor. _

"_At a friend's house, I told them to be back by nine as we have to get an early start tomorrow. Roy will be here to pick us up at 6:30 and our flights leave at nine." She rattled off the information, slipping back into assistant mode easily. Miranda shook her head, she hated when Andrea reverted into her assistant mode but she put up with it because she knew that she reverted back to Miranda Editor-in-Chief often enough._

"_I see well I suppose they can sleep on the plane, lucky things. What do you want for dinner?" _

"_It's in the oven, I was waiting for you," and with a smile they linked hands and sat down to eat a relaxing dinner. Andrea was lying in bed later that evening listening to the water running in the bathroom. Miranda seemed off tonight, she wondered why. Her train of thought was broken when Miranda stepped out of the bathroom. Her stride was tense as she crossed the room to get into the bed. Once she laid down, Andy pulled her to her side and Miranda snuggled into Andy's side wrapping an arm around her waist and throwing her leg between Andy's. Despite what appearances seemed, Miranda was a snuggler and loved to sleep wrapped around her lover like a python. _

_Andy stifled a grin and rested her head on the top of Miranda's breathing in the scent of her hair. Now at night, her hair smelled of her perfume, her shampoo, and Elias Clark. It was a combination that Andy would never have thought she would like but now couldn't get enough of._

_Saturday _

_The alarm woke Miranda up at 5am and after turning it off she rolled over to kiss her wife good morning, only she wasn't there. Where was she, thought Miranda as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes hating that she had to be up so earl on a Saturday morning. It was when she heard the shower running that she relaxed and laid back down in bed for a minute before getting up and making the bed. _

_Today she found Mr. Snuggles, Andrea's teddy bear from when she was five, between their pillows. She finished making the bed before she picked up the bed and smiled. She remembered the look on her face when she found out that Andrea still had her teddy bear and worse the bear slept with them every night. But now she had grown to love Mr. Snuggles, though she would die first wearing last seasons clothes than admit it. With a kiss to the top of his head she placed him on the bed and put on her robe. _

_She knew how much Andrea was stressing about this trip and wanted to make it easier. True since their relationship began, four years ago, Andrea made a lot of changes but she didn't see why her parents wouldn't accept them. She was now working for the New Yorker and had written two books, add that to her marriage to Miranda and Andrea was famous in her own right. She jumped into the world of fashion and embraced it, now she looked at home in Gucci, Prada, and Chanel. Designers were begging her to wear their clothes and she was photographed as much as Miranda. But to Miranda it wasn't a big deal, and Andrea's parents seemed fine with it when they came for the wedding. _

_Katherine and Paul Sachs were very nice, almost too nice, and charming people. He was a dentist and she was a middle school teacher. Andrea was their only daughter and their reservations towards Miranda were warranted but they gave her a shot and kept an open mind. Miranda didn't remember much about that first meeting, except that she was hugged by Katherine and she was nervous. Miranda when nervous is not a good thing as she tends to lash out, but she kept it together and the next day Katherine was telling her stories of Andrea as a child. It made Miranda want to chuck her out the window as all it was doing was reminding her of the age difference and making her feel old. _

_Shaking away those thoughts she walked into the closet and picked out Andrea's outfit. Andrea hated when Miranda did this for her because she said she didn't want to take advantage of Miranda. Miranda however said that what good was it to marry an Editor-in-Chief of a major fashion magazine if you couldn't get fashion tips from time to time. What made Miranda want to lend a hand was that Andrea never once asked for her help. Smiling she pulled the clothes and laid them on the bed and sat down to wait for Andrea to get out of the shower. _

_She didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later the door opened and out stepped Andrea, wearing her robe. _

"_And just what do you think you are wearing?" Asked Miranda trying to adopt her work persona but failing at the warming of her heart at seeing her wife in her clothes. She didn't know why but she suspected that Andrea was corrupting her, oh well. _

"_Our robe, I adopted it when we got married," replied Andrea and smiled when she saw her clothes laid out for the day. "Mira, thank you, now I know I will look amazing." She looked for the underwear and found black lace La Perla matching panties and bra. She shook her head and slipped it on. Next she put on a pair of grey wool pants that were snug over her hips and thighs. It was paired with a deep plum silk blouse and a matching grey suit jacket. It was when she got to her shoes that she stopped, they were Miranda's maroon jimmy choos. She looked up at Miranda and smiled before sliding her feet into them. _

_Miranda looked over Andrea and decided that she could finish by herself and went to take a shower. She heard Andrea's heels click on the hallway going to wake up the twins before she started the shower. The house had been so quiet before Andrea and Miranda thought that she loved it, but now she realized that she loved it now. Miranda Priestly liked chaos. She liked all the noise that was now the norm in the Sachs-Priestly household. _

_As she stepped out of the shower she wrapped herself in Andrea's robe as hers was no doubt lying on the bed or the floor of the closet. She grumbled half heartedly although even she knew it didn't bother her anymore. She knew she was wasting time and she hurried into their closet. Suddenly she heard the door open and Andrea walked in holding two cups of coffee. _

"_Well as much as I love this look, I think it would be better if you wore clothes." Said Andrea as she handed Miranda a coffee cup. Miranda took it with a smile and dropped a kiss on Andrea's lips. _

"_Oh, you think thank you," Miranda rolled her eyes and went into the closet. She stood and just stared trying to find something that would be perfect. She hated not knowing what to wear, and was not used to it. Sighing she reached for a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She paired it with a black blazer and black heels. Andrea looked up when Miranda left the closet and smiled, she looked hot. _

"_Wow, Mira you look great," and Miranda smiled at Andrea's reaction. It pleased her and stroked her ego to know that she could still turn Andrea on with just her body. She leaned in the mirror and swept that one piece of hair to the side before leaving the bedroom with Andrea, turning the lights off as she went. She was pleasantly surprised to find the twins up and dressed eating breakfast, when they arrived downstairs._

"_Andy, will you do my hair?" Asked Cassidy as she moved to her stepmother's side. Hearing the question Caroline looked up and said, "me too?" _

"_Of course girls, finish your breakfast and then bring me a brush and two elastics. She shared a smile with Miranda and the two of them sipped their morning coffee while they watched two energetic girls gobble their breakfast. _

_One hour later, they were in the car and the twins were fingering their French braids that they begged Andy for. Miranda held Andy's hand in hers and was running her thumb over her knuckles almost absentmindedly but it was drawing attention from the girls who were nudging each other and giggling. _

_It took them a while to get used to the relationship but once they got to know Andy they couldn't get enough of her. She took them to the park, the movies, she went to all the school functions, soccer games, ballet recitals and anything else the twins were in. She jumped head first into the role of stepmother and even allowed the girls to wear whatever they wanted to the wedding, which made Miranda slightly worried. But Andy said that she wanted to let the girls know that she trusted them and it all turned out fine, with the twins wearing matching light blue dresses. The thing the girls loved most about Andy was how she made their mom act. They had never seen their mom giggle, scream, yell, cry, or kiss before Andy and now they did. Andy made their mom real and they loved it. _

_The Sachs-Priestley's made quite a commotion as they glided through the airport towards the gate. Miranda rolled her eyes behind her Gucci sunglasses and tensed her shoulders, only to relax when Andy's hand slipped possessively around her waist. With the twins slightly in front of them, they made a united front and the crowd parted allowing them to slip though without slowing down. _

_Miranda shifted once again and looked at Cassidy and Caroline sitting in front of her, Cassidy and Andrea were playing cards while Caroline was reading and listening to her ipod. Miranda couldn't get comfortable and wanted to relax but she felt like she was being watched so she joined in on Cassidy and Andrea's card game, causing Caroline to look over the top of her book and smile before returning her eyes to the page. _

_If Miranda was expecting the same reaction as she got in the New York airport, she was in for a big surprise. They have to weave in and out of people and was almost toppled twice. She grabbed Andrea's hand to try to steady herself. What was going on? At least her wife and kids thought it was funny, for when she looked over to Andrea she was almost doubled over with laughter and the twins were trying and failing to stifle their laughter. She was Miranda Sachs-Priestly she was not accustomed to being manhandled. _

"_Darling, breathe, come on," whispered Andy into Miranda's ear before she whipped her head around when she heard, "ANDY!!!!" _

"_No, I told her not to come and get us at the airport. That is why we rented a car." Said Andy in a hushed voice as she pasted on a smile, the same one that Miranda used, and glided over to her parents. Miranda felt her eyebrows raise but followed her wife over to Andrea's parents._

"_Mom Dad what are you guys doing here?" She asked as she was swept up into bear hugs. She allowed her eyes to travel over her parents and saw that her father was wearing dark denim jeans and a black cashmere sweater. Her mother was wearing khakis and a red sweater. They looked the part of middle America parents and Andy had to fight not to roll her eyes when she compared their wardrobe to hers. Even the twins were wearing designers. _

"_We thought we would surprise you and see you at the airport. We missed you so much pumpkin." Her mom cooed as she wiped the lipstick smudge from her daughter's cheek. She then turned to her step grandchildren and held her arms out to receive their almost toppling hugs. The twins ran into her arms and took in the smell of her perfume. It was so unlike the stuff their mom or Andy wore but they loved it all the same and they loved the idea of a real grandmother and grandfather. "Hello Grandmother, Grandfather," they said politely and slightly dipped their heads in respect. People may say that the twins were a terror but they had impeccable manners and knew when to use them. _

"_Caroline, Cassidy how are you? Want a mint?" Asked Paul as he gave them a brief hug and lifted Caroline into his arms while Cassidy snuggled into Katherine. Miranda tilted her head but loved it that her daughters now had taken to their grandparents so quickly. _

"_Katherine, Paul nice to see you again," said Miranda as she held out her hand to shake. Katherine giggled, she actually giggled, and yanked Miranda into a hug. She swayed on her heels and awkwardly patted Katherine on the back, wishing she could extract herself without drawing unwanted attention._

"_Miranda, dear don't you look wonderful. But why are you all so formal? We like to be comfortable here." Exclaimed Katherine as she lead in group to where the cars were parked. Apparently they had driven two cars over so Miranda and Andy wouldn't have to rent one. Great, thought Miranda as she gritted her teeth and put on her sunglasses. Not only am I being called dear and being hugged but my attire is being questioned and now we have no car. No escape. _

"_Thank you Katherine, nice to see you too." She left out the whole why do you look like you are an elite New York couple for a reason._

"_So how is your little magazine coming. You know I finally read it yesterday and I don't think its that bad. Not bad at all, if that is your sort of thing." Katherine continued and Andy, Caroline, and Cassidy all closed their eyes and silently groaned. You don't say anything about Runway, that was not allowed. Andy wrapped a hand around Miranda's waist and pulled her close, hoping the feel of her body would calm her wife down._

"_Come on Katherine, lets get these guys back to the house. They probably want to freshen up and we have a late lunch waiting for you if you are hungry. They entire Sacs-Priestly household sent him and look that said, you should be sainted, and they made their way to the cars. Andrea caught the keys her father threw her and Miranda and the girls all followed Andrea and pilled into the car. They followed Andrea's parents home, and the second her father put the car in drive Miranda turned in her seat and whipped off her glasses._

"_What a nice little magazine, why are you so dressed up, and she hugged me!! Andrea darling I can't do this. She is going to drive me insane. I an not the most patient person on the best days and after the last three weeks my patience is in short order. Why can't we stay in a hotel?" Miranda whined as she lowered the visor to glare at her reflection._

"_Sweetie, I promise it would be so bad. I will talk to her, and tell her to cool it. She is just not used to people who say Tommy instead of Tommy Hilfiger and say it like they mean it. Her only experience with Gucci, Versace, and Prada is in magazines and she finds them odd. You know them all personally and don't think twice about using an Hermes scarf as a Kleenex. You two just need some time to get used to each other." Andrea said in a gentle tone as she placed her hand on Miranda's knee and made small circles. _

"_I am willing to give her a chance, she is nice. But could she stop telling me stories about when you were younger, it makes me feel old to know that when you were playing in the sandbox I was about to get divorced for the first time." _

"_Sorry, I'll talk to her. She told you about me in the sandbox, why?"_

"_I haven't the faintest idea, is that a cow?"_

"_Yes, look girls a cow." They squealed and took pictures. Miranda groaned and rubbed her temples. With a glance in the review mirror, she saw that the twins were occupied looking at their cameras and the windows. She slid her hand from Miranda's knee up her skirt and between her legs. She felt the heat from Miranda's center and glanced at her wife who was trying not to react. She slid her hand further and extended one finger to graze it along Miranda's lace covered mound. _

_Miranda was looking out the window, not at the cow when she felt Andrea's hand move. She was slightly disappointed until she felt her hand go under her skirt and up her thigh. She fought to keep her face neutral in case the girls looked foreword. She couldn't help but jump when Andrea's finger grazed her center. _

_At the movement Andrea retracted her hand and returned her attention to driving. As much as Miranda was loving the attention she didn't want to cum with her daughters in the car, or get in a car crash. That explanation would be priceless, and as she felt a smirk coming on she shifted in her seat and readjusted her glasses. _

_They pulled up to the Sachs house, it was a typical four bedroom with the white picket fence and dog in the front yard. Andrea jumped out and ran up to the dog, "Mozart!" She screamed as she took it in her arms. Mozart barked happily and wagged his tail before going over to greet his guests. He loved Cassidy and Caroline right away but was put off by Miranda and gave her a slightly chilly welcome. She returned it with a half hearted pet to the top of the head. _

_The twins were happy to share a room once they found out the bed was a queen, they didn't like their mother to know but they preferred to sleep close to each other when away. Katherine looked at Andrea before leading her away from the other guest room and down the hall. She pointed at it and watched as Andrea opened the door. It was her bedroom, nothing changed since she left for college. Miranda walked in behind her wife and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked around at the wide variety of styles on display. _

"_This was your room," she said more to herself than to the others in the room. Katherine watched as the formidable Miranda Sachs-Priestly fingered her daughter's graduation tassel, and left them alone. Miranda took in the light blue walls and the high school posters announcing dances and socials. There was a framed card that held her prom ticket and she chuckled imagining Andrea at her high school prom. There were shelves and shelves of books that were overflowing with well read books. Stuffed animals littered the room and an old television was decorated with stickers. This room was so Andrea and yet it was so different from how Andrea was. She now understood why she was hesitant about coming here. She had changed so much and although she loved who she had become she didn't want her parents to think she forgot where she came from. _

"_Andrea…," whatever she was going to say was stopped by her wife's lips on her own. Miranda was hesitant to return the kiss because she was in her in-laws house. However when she felt Andrea's tongue press against her lips she forgot her reservations and threw herself into the kiss. Andy was glad when Miranda kicked it into gear and pushed her down onto the bed. The emotions of getting here and seeing her parents and her room and Miranda's reaction to her room was too much. She needed to center herself and her body was craving the touch of the older woman so she gave in. _

_Miranda groaned when she felt her back hit the bed, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She was having sex in her wife's parents house, why?? Because she was Andrea and she couldn't say no that was why. Miranda felt Andrea push her skirt up and realized that this was not going to be nice and slow. Miranda scooted farther up the bed and kicked off her heels while dragging Andrea's body closer. _

_Andrea was glad when Miranda responded and resumed her task at getting Miranda's skirt up. She needed her, needed to feel her, needed to taste her, right now. With that thought she pushed Miranda's skirt up to her hips, cursing the fact that her skirts were always so tight. Miranda helped as she lifted her hips to allow easier access. Soon Andrea had ripped off yet another pair of her lace thongs and tossed them aside while she leaned down to lay between Miranda's legs. She kissed the inside of her thigh and relaxed, before leaning in to lick and nibble at her lover's clit. _

"_Andrea, please its been too long. Please," Miranda begged as she arched her hips in time to her lover's tongue. Andrea complied and licked stronger before moving up her body and kissing her deeply while plunging three fingers into her wet heat. Andrea smirked when she saw Miranda's back arch so far it almost broke. Miranda lost all semblance of control and drove her hand down Andrea's body and down her skirt and panties and into her. They moved together with speed, seeking the end, not the journey. They reached their climaxes almost at the same time and collapsed onto the bed. _

"_Hey," Andrea said as she rolled over on her side to face Miranda who was trying to pull down her skirt and still hold onto Andrea. This time instead of laughing Andrea helped._

"_Thank you, feeling better?" _

"_Yes, its strange being back though, especially here in this room."_

"_Why?" _

"_Oh come on Miranda you don't want to hear about my childhood." _

"_No I do please," She said as she laid her head on Andrea's chest before casting a quick glance around and getting up to hide her now ruined panties in her suitcase and putting on others. She then returned to Andrea's shoulder, making Andrea chuckle._

"_Well, I guess it was your average childhood. I lived here all my life, small town America. We went to all the town meetings, bake sales, dances, and other social functions. Life revolved around the school and what the school was doing. When parents went away for the weekend we would have parties at their house and the neighbors would allow it as long as nobody drove and we were quiet. The PTA and the Ladies club was big and everyone was a member. On the weekends the woman would bake and clean and "just drop by" on their neighbors while the men play golf and spend the day at the club watching sports. But then all of a sudden I came into this world, your world and I was unprepared for the challenges I would face everyday." _

"_Yes I remember how you were when you first entered "my world" so you say. But go on," Miranda interrupted and placed a kiss on Andrea's nose._

"_Well here my clothes were never an issue and I fact I thought I dressed pretty well. At least that is what everyone said, along with its what on the inside that counts. Well I came to realize that that statement was not true. I thought that if I worked hard enough then you would come to like me even though my hair and clothes were wrong. But I was wrong you never gave me a second glance, not because you were being mean. But because I needed to learn that appearances mattered. It was around that time that I vented to my parents about my job and how I thought I had to change. They disagreed but by then I wanted your approval too much and I wanted your eyes on my body too bad. So I changed, and they hated it. They hated the clothes I wore and they way it changed me. Of course once they got to know you they realized that it was all for the better but they still hold onto some of that "why did she have to change" mentality that I can't break them of. _

"_Oh Andrea, I noticed you, even in your lumpy sweaters and stringy hair. I noticed you and hated myself for doing so. Everyday working with you was shear torture because from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were going to change my life forever. I just never imagined this, lying in a bed in Ohio after having getting fucked my wife in her childhood bedroom. God, page 6 would love this." They shared a laugh before getting up and fixing their hair. _


	2. Chapter 2

The twins bounced on their bed and laid down. They hated flying, but seemed like they were always doing it. This trip however had been even more stressful than the rest, because their mom was tense. She didn't get along will with Andrea's parents but tried to hide it for Andrea's sake.

"Do you think Andy will keep Mom from killing Grandmother?" Asked Caroline as she rested against her sister.

"I hope so, but you know Mom. She isn't a pillar of patience." Cassidy replied as she stared at the ceiling. She wanted to go explore the house and see their grandparents but didn't want to disturb her twin. However as though Caroline read her mind she sat up and off they went. No words were exchanged just a look and they knew.

Katherine shut Andrea's door and walked off in search of Paul, finding him of course in the office. She came in and sat on the corner of his desk.

"What's up."

"Just finishing up on some paperwork, where are they?"

"Miranda and Andy are in her bedroom. I think Miranda is stressed out or something. You know I don't understand that woman. And the girls are in their room relaxing. You know how they don't like to fly."

"Miranda isn't hard to understand, you are just trying to hard. Leave them alone for awhile and I think that Miranda will be much happier, or at least pleasant." He winked at Katherine and she looked shocked.

"You mean here with their kids right next store. Are you serious?"

"Relax Kat," and she rolled her eyes and left the office to make coffee. She knew Miranda loved coffee and made sure to keep coffee going all the time. Coffee made she decided to make muffins, and was almost done with the batter when she heard two pairs of heels click down the hall.

"Hey Mom what are you making?"

"Blueberry muffins, are you hungry?"

"Not really, Mira do you want some coffee?" She asked her wife. Miranda looked up from watching Katherine and nodded yes. She stepped closer and peered into the bowl, curiously.

"Do you like blueberry muffins?" Asked Katherine as she noticed Miranda's curious expression.

"You know I don't know. I can't remember if I ever had one."

"What you never had a blueberry muffin?" Asked Katherine and Andrea at the same time. Miranda rolled her eyes and accepted the coffee mug out of Andrea's hand. Katherine watched the two interact out of the corner of her eye. She was curious about them as she had only heard stories never seen them for real, except at their wedding. Andrea leaned in and wrapped an arm around Miranda who stiffened for a moment then relaxed slightly.

"Where are the girls?" Miranda asked as she looked around and strained ears to hear their footsteps.

"Oh they went to explore the attic, looking at old photographs and things from when Andy was a child." Replied Katherine looking the part of the loving grandmother.

"Miranda could you get me the cupcake trays over the stove, my hands are dirty?"

"Of course," Miranda retrieved the trays and under Katherine's insistence she helped fill the muffin trays while shooting Andrea 'what am I doing?' looks. Andrea stifled a laugh and left Miranda and her mother alone with the muffins. She only hoped that the kitchen would still be standing when she came back.

Andrea headed for the stairs and made her way to the attic when she found her stepdaughters looking around all her old stuff. "Hey Squirts, what are you doing?"

"Andy, hey, is all this your old stuff?" Asked Caroline.

"Yea, don't let your mother heard you say that though. You know how she hates that word."

"Where is she?" Cassidy chimed in.

"Making muffins with Grandmother."

"Really?" They asked together.

"Yea, oh hey my old photo albums." She took it and began to flip through the pictures memories flying in front of her mind. She thought about her life before and her eyes glazed over. They twins noticed and snuggled up beside them. They didn't know what was the matter with their Stepmother but they wanted to help. Andy felt two small bodies snuggle up beside her and they all snuggled on an old sofa that she remembered being up their when she was the twin's age.

"Squirts, do you want to go for a walk?" They nodded and she followed them down the stairs. Andrea stopped in the kitchen and told Miranda that they were going for a walk. She nodded distractedly concentrating on cracking eggs. Andrea laughed and kissed her wife quickly and the three of them left.

Miranda was busy learning the art of cracking eggs when Andrea came in and told her that she was taking the girls on a walk. She nodded to invested in her task to look up and they left.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Asked Katherine who was putting up a great effort at not laughing as she watched her daughter-in-law. Miranda glared at her and then shuddered at her egg covered hands.

"I never really had the chance to learn, but if it involves getting your hands dirty then I don't want to learn." She snapped and allowed Katherine to escort her to the sink and turn the water on for her.

"I find it relaxing," said Katherine as she squirted soap into Miranda's hand. She looked at her and for the first time saw something different than Editor-in-Chief of Runway. Here was a woman who's clothes were so out of place covered by an apron trying to cook with her mother-in-law who was the same age as her to keep her wife happy. Miranda was dealing with a lot and Katherine decided to give her a break.

"What is it about Runway that you love so much?" She asked Miranda and handed her a whisk after showing her the proper way to whisk without sending the batter flying across the room.

"You don't want to hear that story, am I doing this right?"

"Yes it's fine. Of course I want to hear, if you want to tell me." Miranda sighed and looked at Katherine. She hated to talk about her childhood but Katherine's eyes were warm and inviting just like Andrea's and she found she couldn't say no.

"I grew up with my grandparents because my mother decided that a child destroyed her image. I wouldn't know who she was until I was 18 and literally ran into her on the street. My grandparents didn't have much money but they knew how much I loved fashion and bought Runway for me so I could follow my dream. I studied it daily and dreamed of one day being the one who would dictate what went into that magazine. When my grandparents died I was 18 years old and I left for New York. There I got a job as a seamstress and worked night and day to achieve Runway. By the time I was 30 I was running the leading fashion magazine, and it has stayed that was for over 20 years. But now I look at it differently, Runway brought me to New York and set up the path that I would follow to finally, when I had all but given up, to meet my soul mate. So I love Runway because it was the reason I am here today." Miranda finished and looked at Katherine who had tears in her eyes. She let one fall and held out her arms to Miranda who after a glance around stepped into them and was enveloped in a hug that warmed her soul. She patted the woman's back and stepped back running her fingers through her hair. She was tired of talking about herself and turned the tables on Katherine. It was time to get to know the in-laws.

"What do you teach?" She asked trying to remember if she was told before. If Katherine was shocked at the sudden change in conversation she said nothing and went along with it.

"Sixth grade science."

"I was never good in science, but I seem to recall my girls in the backyard with diet coke and mentos. Could you explain?"

"They explode, the kids love it. I demonstrate it for my students as well. You won't believe the calls I get after that day."

"I can imagine." Miranda said dryly.

"Yes I bet you can, oh by the way I meant to tell you that I thought your dress for the banquet at the Met was stunning."

"You saw it?"

"Andy sent me pictures, come with me for a second." Miranda raised her eyebrows but followed Katherine to what she only assumed was her office. Paul was still working elbow deep in paper work when Katherine came in followed by a slightly interested Miranda.

"Miranda," he said as he glanced up and then back down.

"Paul," she replied in the same tone. She liked Paul, they understood each other. She was brought out of her thoughts when she was showed a small photo album that was still a work in progress. Curious she flipped though it and saw pictures of her and Andrea and the girls. Candid's that were taken by them, stills taken by the press, and portraits that Miranda had done. There were ones in here that even Miranda hadn't seen before. But it was obvious care and attention to detail that went into this book that warmed Miranda's heart. "You did this." She said rather than asked.

"Yes of course, I always make photo albums for family." Paul watched on this scene with interest. Miranda was pleased, really pleased. This was new, the scene was interrupted however when the front door slammed and three sets of footsteps pounded on the floor.

"Darling?" Andrea called and Miranda's head shot up.

"In here," she called and smiled when her wife came through the door with slightly rosy cheeks. "What have you been up to?" She asked with humor in her voice as she let her gaze travel up and down Andrea.

"I could ask you the same thing, I like this new look." Andrea giggled and wrapped her arms around Miranda pulled her close. Miranda stiffed as her gaze took in Paul, who wasn't paying attention to anything, and Katherine, who's smile looked like it outshine the sun. Andrea wasn't letting down and soon Miranda's head was tucked securely on Andrea's shoulder as they both flipped through the photo album.

Cassidy burst into the room a minute later and handed Andrea a ringing phone. She answered it, "This is Andrea." she frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you calling me, don't you want Miranda?" Miranda's head turned at the mention of her name and she made to ask a question when Andrea silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Emily, calm down. Take a deep breath and calmly tell me what is wrong. I am not handing the phone to Miranda until you learn to talk like a human, only whales can hear you right now." Miranda scowled and took the phone. "Emily you better have a good reason for disturbing my wife. Didn't I tell you to never bother Andrea?" She listened with the look on her face that earned her the title of ice queen. Her wife and daughters merely ignored it and her and looked at the photos. The girls giggled that the more romantic ones of their mother and stepmother. They were brought out of their giggle fest by Miranda saying, "that's all," and hanging up the phone.

She was livid, and looked like she was the cure for melting ice caps, her blue eyes were so icy.

"Mira? What did she do this time?"

"Idiot woman, I told her thousands of times not to disturb you, what is so complicated about that statement. I am surrounded by…mmph." The rest of her statement which would have been and long rant was muffled by Andrea's lips as she was dipped back over Andrea's arm and was kissed. Miranda was so stunned that she missed the woops and giggles from her daughters and the laughter from her in-laws. Too soon Miranda was righted and she shook her head before turning her glare to her wife, "a simple shut up would have worked darling," and she walked out of the room. Andrea rolled her eyes and handed the book back to her mother before chasing Miranda. Caroline and Cassidy grabbed the book and continued to giggle and ohh and ahh at their mother.


End file.
